


For I know my transgressions, and my sin is ever before me.

by moonstone1000



Series: Blessed are the Peacemakers (For they shall be called the children of God) [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Briefly mention of Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde, Christmas, Dutch knows Micah is the rat, Gen, M/M, Post Blessed are the Peacemakers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstone1000/pseuds/moonstone1000
Summary: “Have you still not talked to him about Micah?” Hosea asked, startling Dutch in the process. Dutch looked back over to Arthur, seeing him grimace as he heaved the pelt on to the table.“No, not yet,” Dutch answered “ I still haven't found the right time.” Arthur had suspected Micah to be the rat long before anyone else.(This part of a series where in AU Micah betrays The gang to the O'Driscolls. This is technically the third part)





	For I know my transgressions, and my sin is ever before me.

**Author's Note:**

> This part of a series where in AU Micah betrays The gang to the O'Driscolls. This is technically the third part, But since it is Christmas I decided to write this before the other parts so I could get it out of my head. Please let me know if there are any spelling or grammatical mistakes, it been a long time since I wrote fan fiction.

Dutch looked up from his book at the sound of hoofbeats. In the early morning light, a white horse broke through the brambles, it's rider calling out to Javier. The rider, Arthur Morgan stopped the horse at one of the hitching post dotted around camp. Arthur dismounted before removing one of the pelts stowed on his horse and walking over the Pearson. Dutch sighed, it had been a month since Micah had betrayed the gang to the O'Driscolls, a month since Arthur had been beaten half to death. After that incident, the gang had moved to Shady Belle, an old plantation house that Lenny and Arthur had raided from the Lemoyne Raiders. Arthur had still not fully recovered from the torture at the hands of Colm. Ditch was worried that Arthur would strain his injuries or get hurt even more. As Dutch stared at Arthur looking for any injury or pain, he didn't notice Hosea sit down beside him.

“Have you still not talked to him about Micah?” Hosea asked, startling Dutch in the process. Dutch looked back over to Arthur, seeing him grimace as he heaved the pelt on to the table.

“No, not yet,” Dutch answered “ I still haven't found the right time.” Arthur had suspected Micah to be the rat long before anyone else. He had tried to tell Dutch of his suspicions many times, but was always reprimanded, one time even punched. Hitting Arthur was one thing Dutch would never forgive himself for, Arthur was _his_ child and Dutch had raised a hand to him. Dutch had wanted to apologize right after hurting Arthur but his pride stopped him.

“You should, and soon before he runs himself into the grave,” One of Hosea’s hands came to rest on Dutch’s back “ Our boy has been carrying this entire camp on his shoulders.”

“I know” Dutch whispered, brokenly.

“Promise me you'll talk to him?” Hosea begged.

 

“I will.”

* * *

 

Winter had begun, though its effects were barely felt in the heat of the south, and with Christmas approaching quickly Dutch knew he had to apologize to Arthur, to show that he still cared. The prospect of Christmas brought forth some ideas, such as a feast or a party to boost morale but none that he deemed good enough. Dutch looked around camp to see if there was any inspiration to approach this issue.

“Hey Hosea, I got that book you was asking for,” a gruff voice spoke. Dutch looked at the porch of the house to see Arthur standing next Hosea, holding out a beige novel.

“Thank you Arthur, I hope it wasn’t too much trouble,” Hosea replied smiling as he accepted the book.

“No trouble at all, anyways i’ll catch you later” Arthur groused before walking off to help Charles with guard duty.

Dutch thought back to the time Arthur brought him a pipe, and when Arthur also brought back books for Jack. He also remembered the other gang members Arthur had done errands for. It always made the recipient of those errands happy. At that moment Dutch knew what he was going to do, _but what would he get Arthur?_

 

* * *

 

The issue on what to get Arthur had been quickly resolved when Dutch saw him drawing in his journal, two days later.

 

* * *

 

Dutch knew that finding art supplies such as paint, pencils and charcoal would be hard to come by in towns such as Rhodes and Valentine. He knew that the only other place he could think of was Saint Denis. So the next day Dutch saddled up The Count and rode out. They had little business in the city, after Micah’s betrayal, He had promised Arthur that he would have the gang lay low for a few months, since the mess in Blackwater had brought more Pinkertons. After an hour or two of Dutch trying find a store and asking the owner what would be best, he left Saint Denis with a nicely wrapped box. Now all he had to do was wait for Christmas.

 

* * *

 

“Arthur!” It was Christmas eve and Arthur had just dropped off food for the camp with Pearson when he heard Dutch call his name. Dutch was standing on the porch, and as Arthur walked closer, Dutch beckoned him inside. It wasn't until they arrived on the second floor balcony, that Dutch finally spoke.

“Arthur, my boy, I would like to talk to you about Micah,” Dutch said, as he leaned on the railing. Arthur was confused, it had been almost two months since. Hell, Arthur was still angry with Dutch for listening to Micah, but he really didn't want to open that can of worms. Arguing would cause tensions to rise and distrust.

“What about him, Dutch?” Arthur growled.

Dutch closed his eyes for a moment and then turned to look at him.

“I would like to apologize for not listening to you, for not taking your suspicions seriously, for _hitting you_ ,” Dutch looked at the camp below them, “ I know that this apology is two months too late, but know this, nothing will ever make me doubt you again. You have been loyal for _20 years_ I should have listened. I know you may never be able to forgive me but I am truly and deeply sorry.” Dutch paused and bent down to pick up a box that Arthur hadn’t noticed before.

“I would like to offer this as a peace offering,” Dutch handed him the box, Arthur was surprised that Dutch would give him a gift. He slowly opened it to find some new pencils and paint, as well as some charcoal. Dutch then quickly drew Arthur into a tight hug. Arthur tensed in his arms, it had been a long time since they last hugged. “I hope you can forgive me,” Dutch whispered. 

“I don’t know if I can forgive you, but i’ll try if you try to trust me,” Arthur whispered back. 

“That’s all I ask, son,”  

 

* * *

 

When Hosea saw Dutch and Arthur walk towards the campfire, chatting amiably, he knew Dutch kept his promise.

 

* * *

 

Two days later Dutch knew that Arthur loved the gift, when he saw him drawing the sunset over the bayou.

 

 

 


End file.
